vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Evariste Galois
Summary One of the Seven Warriors of MATE. Created by MATE himself, being carbon based droids REBOOTED. The legend reborn himself with the use of DNA and MATE's power. Out of all the Carbonoids Galois is the most sadistic of them all, trumping even Isaac. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C to''' High 7-C', possibly '''Low 6-B' Name: Evariste Galois Origin: Choujin Sensen Gender: Male Age: Less than a month old physically Classification: Warrior of MATE, Carbon Based Droid, Carbonoid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Carbon Based Physiology, Android, Immortality (Type 1), Mathematics Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, (He is able to completely cancel sound waves from an illusionist and turn it into harmless sound). Dimensional Attacks (Using dimensional worms, can scatter someone across dimensions), Attack Reflection (Can reflect projectile-based attacks), Transformation (With his power), Regeneration Negation (Can cancel Low-Godly regen with his Infinite Dimension Worm), Resistance to Illusions and Mind Manipulation (Shrugged off Blues Man's music which can drive people to insanity and great pain) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Should be stronger than any normal person) to Large Town level '''(Should be comparable to Isaac and other carbonoids), possibly '''Small Country level, can ignore conventional durability (Utilizes spatial manipulation and dimension manipulation to ignore durability and dimensional regeneration) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ reactions/combat speed (Should be comparable to the other Carbonoids, could react at the last moment to an attack that is described as a quantum pulse and defined as quantum particle waves) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Building level without power (Carbonoids can take on explosions, biological composition makes him very hard to kill), Large Town level or higher (Should be comparable to Isaac and Leonardo), possibly Small Country level ' 'Stamina: Limitless (His carbonoid body allows him to keep fighting tirelessly) Range: Several dozens of meters, can reach past other dimensions Standard Equipment: Feathers (Used as conduits for his attack) Intelligence: Is Evariste Galois himself. A mathematical genius. Unlike Isaac, he doesn't let his pride get the best of him. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Feather of Galois:' Allows the ability to manipulate the 3-Dimensional space as he pleases. With this ability, he could negate sonic and music-based attacks *'Transformation: Cube Transform:' Gives Galois the ability to alter someone's form with the ability to use Cover Space and Group Theory which usually ends in a brutal death *'Transformation: Loop Transform:' Could make his form untouchable and shape himself in any way, splitting into pieces and reforming. *'Transformation: Mirror Transform' (Reflects a light-based attack that he described as a quantum pulse. *'Dimensional Leeches:' Attacks from the fourth dimension which completely eradicates the being that is consumed. *'Infinite Dimensional Worm Adder' Cancels regeneration that could work through dimensional walls with this ability could manipulate dimensions Carbonoid Body: As a carbonoid, they are very durable. They do not have a heart and can easily stop bleeding at will. This is based due to their self-propelling bloodstream and little requirement for internal organs. Their ceramic outer body makes them even harder to pierce, shrugging off a coilgun's powerful explosion. They claim that the only way to permanently put them down is by taking out their heads. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Choujin Sensen Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Space Users Category:Androids Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Transformation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6